BOSS BABY
by Angelbetu
Summary: My Baby Boss is adorable but not acceptable! *duo OS* Plot Idea: Coolak Di


**Hello guys...**

**Back here with a one shot..**

**Basically a humorous one**

**Plot idea totally belongs to my very own Coolak didu :***

**I wish u will like it Didu..and thanks for waiting for it so long...And apologies too for keeping u on such a long wait..**

**Now please enjoy the one shot...**

**Meet u all at the end **

**Ready steady Go!**

* * *

**BOSS BABY**

_Sab log alert rehna pata nahin andar kitne log hain...be very careful..._

_All officers nodded and Daya signalled all of them to disburse and attack from different directions..._

_They were in the mid of Dense forest and also it was night so only their torches were the source of light...The CID officers were here today for arresting the gang involved in overseas smuggling of precious stones and metals...Daya was leading the team as Abhijeet was on a mission from past one month...They entered the wooden chamber...all were walking carefully...but all of a sudden firing start from the opponent side...they too take their positions and were giving really good defence when heard a scream..._

_"Freddyyy..(grabbing him) kya hua tum theek ho"_

_Freddy sir in pain: haan sir goli kandhe me lagi hai...main theek hoon aap...(screamed in horror) sirrrrr_

_A bullet injured Daya's right leg and he fell down on his knees...he first grab Freddy sir and made him lie on a safe place again taking his position firing on culprits..._

_After so much bang bang all were arrested...Daya was feeling difficulty in walking as the bullet is still inside his leg when his eyes caught a glance and he in a second forgot his injury and run towards his team mates although in so much pain...he push all of them in a go and what his team mates saw was a heavy bark of tree thrown by one of the hidden goon which fell directly on Daya's head turning him unconscious..._

_Purvi fired on the goon and he fell dead on spot while all others run towards Daya..._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kya hua Daya ko haan..kaise hua ye sab aur Freddy..Freddy ki tabyat kaisi hai"_

_Pankaj in tense tone: Sir Daya sir ko pair me goli lagi hai aur sar par kaafi chot aai hai sir... Doctor abi dekh rahe hain aur Freddy sir ab theek hain unke kandhe par goli lagi thi sir wo abhi behosh hain..._

_Acp sir nodded his head in tention: pata nahin jab bhi Abhijeet mission par hota hai ye Daya yahan hospital me aakar let jata hai_

_All smiled on Acp sir irritation which is none other than pure tention and concern._

_Doctors came out after fifteen more minutes and all rushed toward him...Acp sir initiated first: Kaisa hai Daya ab_

_Doctor: he is fine now...unhe hosh aane ke baad hum kal subah discharge de denge but sar ki chot gehri hai...unhe kum se kum teen din rest karna hoga..._

_Acp sir nodded: Theek hai Doctor...kab tak hosh aa jayega use...aur uske leg me goli bhi..._

_Doctor: jee goli humne nikal di hai..aur chinta na karein leg ko bhi koi khatra nahi hai...he will be fine in three four days...thodi der tak hosh aa jayega...tab aap mil sakte hain...ok plz now excuse me_

_Acp sir smiled: jee sure and Doctor left..._

_._

_._

_._

_Morning_

_Acp sir was really feeling headache due to Daya's stubborn behaviour when he listened more stubborn lines: Sir Freddy ko bhi to hath me goli lagi hai to use bhi to rest krne ko bolna chahiye na doctor ko par dekhiye mujhe hi bol dia hai..ye to galat baat hai na..(in low tone) sir ye Doctor log to kuch bhi kehte hain ab dekhiye dono ko goli..._

_"Daya tumhe discharge chahiye ya nahin...wapas gaadi mudwa k hospital le chalun?" asked Acp sir in strict tone_

_Daya in low tone: chahiye sir_

_"To phir teen din proper bed rest karna padega..(softly) phir Freddy ko bhi to do din ki leave de raha hoon na mai"_

_Daya protesting: Sir mujhe teen din use do din ye..._

_"Ye wo kuch nahin..bus bohot ho chuka..ab tum bilkul chup rahoge (deadly glare) jab tak ghar nahin aa jata"_

_Daya sit down quietly with a big pout looking outside the window...he was in Acp sir car and both were sitting on the back seat as the car was driven by Acp sir personal driver..._

_Acp sir look at his stubborn acts and smiled a bit however changing his expressions to normal within a second._

_"Tumne Pankaj ko kyun mana kia sath rukne se...(concern tone) akele kaise manage kar paoge..Abhijeet bhi nahin hai..aur mujhe bhi Headquarters bulaya hai aaj...nahin to main tumhe apne ghar"_

_Daya although angry but he balanced his tone and replied in calm way: sir main kar loonga..wo bichare ko kyun pareshan karu..aur Abhijeet bhi nahin hai phir Freddy aur mai bhi leave par sab kaam Purvi aur Pankaj ke oopar aa gaya hai...aur aap bus meeting par dhyan dein sir...waise bhi sab pressure aap par aa gaya hai..._

_Acp sir: arey to main backup team bulwa loonga kisi bhi jaroorat mein..aur Pankaj raat mein hi to..._

_Daya cutting him sweetly: main kar loonga sir..mamuli chot hai manage ho jaega...aap fikar na karein...bus mera peecha in chuttion se chudwa dein_

_Acp laughed a bit: haan sochta hoon..chalo (feeling the car stopped so looking around and says) ghar aa gaya hai (helping him) aa jao_

_Daya held Acp sir hand and with his help entered inside house.._

_Acp sir passed him a glass of water on which he stood up awkwardly saying as: Sir aap ye kya..main kar loonga sir_

_Acp sir: Dayaa...abi se tumne laparwahi shuru ki hui hai..kisne kaha tha aise jhatke se khade hone ko...chalo baitho aur aram se paani pio_

_Daya sat as he too was feeling pain in his leg, took glass from Acp sir and drink it slowly_

_Acp sir hand over him his medicines and prescription..he explained him the routine and warned him strictly: time par le lena Daya...raat ko chakkar lagaunga main...agar dose miss ki na to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga_

_Daya nodded with: SIRR_

_Acp sir smiled and pat his cheeks which spread a cute smile on Daya's face._

_Acp sir: acha Daya main ab chalta hoon..khayal rakhna theek hai...aur dopahr ko kuch banane ki jaroorat nahin hai... main lunch bhijwa dunga_

_Daya: par sir_

_Acp sir strongly: Abhijeet hota to itni formality nahin karte na tum_

_Daya holding his hand: sir thoda tasty khana rakhiyega please wo hospital ka sada khana khakr to munh ka swad hi bigar jayega._

_Acp sir smiled on this and pat his shoulder not forgetting to give a final warning before leaving._

_Daya closed the door and sat on sofa murmuring as: Abhijeet hota to sir..wo to kabse mission par atka hua hai..janab mission mein aise kho jate hain ki wapas Mumbai jana hai ye bhi bhool jate hain...(sadly) pata nahin kab khatm hoga ye bakwas sa mission aur Boss wapas ayega...(glancing at the photoframe in which both of them were standing in same black shirts smiling) Miss you Boss..ab aa bhi jao yaar...(switching on the TV) chalo TV hi dekha jaye...sir ne to chutti dekar poora kaidi hi bana dia hai..._

_He switched on the TV shuffling channels when his eyes caught his very favourite movie and he start watching it with sparkling eyes._

_He was engrossed in movie when a loud voice grab his attention.._

_Daya look behind but their was no one and the voice was also stopped so he ignored and again concentrated on movie...he jerked badly hearing the same voice again this time much more sharp and loud_

_Daya got up from his place moving slowly due to his injury but he was alert...he was following the source of voice which appeared to him as a loud crying voice of a baby...He was confused and looking here and their when his eyes caught a glimpse of his dining table where a soft cotton ball was placed having chocolaty complexion..his lips were red and hairs were black...he was wearing a small brown blazer with black shirt and blue jeans..Daya was completely shock at his place when he realised that baby has seen him and now crying even more..._

_Daya move towards his dining and picked up the small angel in his hands..._

_"Ale baby..kya hua mere bete ko...aise kyu ro raha hai mera baccha...nahin lote nahin lote..chalo chup chup...(thinking hardly) kiska baccha hai ye aur mere ghar me kaise aya...mujhe sir ko call karna hoga...he pulled out his phone but the baby didn't like this shuffle of attention so he kicked the device which fell down instantly from Daya's hand"_

_Daya held the baby tightly: babu kya kl dia aapne uncle ka phone gira dia...koi baat nahi koi baat nahi uncle abhi utha lenge (moving towards his bed room) aap aao chalo hum log room me chalte hain chalo aa jao._

_He entered inside his room and lie down the little toddler on his bed..._

_"Beta aap yahin letna...main bus do minute me aaya"_

_He with difficulty came out as he was feeling pain in his leg as well as in his head due to so much movement and stress of the new arrival, respectively._

_He picked up his phone and a shriek escaped from his mouth seeing the broken screen...he pressed the power button but nothing appeared on screen instead of some haphazard lights telling about the gone display._

_"Boss bhi na mujhe Chinese maal hi gift karta hai..ek baar gira nahin ki display gayab...ab kya kroon...landline to kabse band pada hai...Socha tha Boss ke aane se pehle line theek karwa loonga...uff yaar kahan ho tum Abhi...ek to ye pair hai ki halka sa uthaya nahin aur dard shuru oopar se pata nahi ye nanha munna baccha kahan se ghar mein aa gaya...(the baby start crying again seeing no one inside the room) Daya moved quickly inside the room taking the baby in his embrace: Nahin baby nahin rote...ek to pata nahin kaise maa baap hain...itni garmi me bacche ko itna heavy blazer pehnaya hua hai sath me ye formal shoes...pareshani ho rahi hogi ise...blazer utar deta hoon..._

_He made the small dude sat on the bed and pulled out the blazer when felt something inside it...he checked the inner pockets of that small blazer and find something...He took out the thing and stood up in shock...The thing fell down from his hand on bed due to which it get opened...He picked it again, more shocked this time..._

_"Ye..yee kaise ho sakta hai...ye to Abhi ka badge hai..ispar ye is bacche ki tasveer kaise...aur neeche Senior Inspector Abhijeet likha hua hai...ye..ye sab kya hai...(he shouted) kaun hai yahan...kya drama hai ye...ye baccha..wo badge..Abhi..wo theek to (he wiped his sweat and look at the baby this time carefully) he was having the same facial muscles... wearing the same shade of clothes as his buddy use to wear...the lips were curved in that deep smile reminding him badly of his brother's smirk and most importantly, his deep expressive eyes._

_Daya was looking at the little one on his bed who was looking back at him with the same deep expressive eyes..._

_"No..ye sach nahin..nahin ho sakta...(to baby) hey chutanku...tum Boss nahin ho sakte naa...Boss to itna bada hai..(making gun with fingers) gun bhi chalata hai...tu to itna chota hai"_

_The baby sweetly wrapped his two fingers and give a light slap on his cheeks..._

_Daya open his eyes wide in astonishment: tune mujhe thappad mara...(trying to scare the baby) pata hai main kaun hoon...CID officer hoon..aur haan chutanku...tujhe jisne bhi Boss banakar bheja hai na...uski to haddiyan bhi nahi bachengi_

_The baby clapped and smirked, crawled towards Daya and sit in his lap_

_Daya placing hand on his hairy head: haan teri galti bhi kya hai..tu to itna chota hai...(grabbing his chin with his palm) bus teri aur Boss ki shakl thodi milti (exclaiming with) arey pehle kyu nahi socha...(making the baby sit on the bed and walking slowly to the cupboard..he took out an old album and shuffle few pages of it quickly stopping at one) he placed the album near baby and his eyes again go wide in shock_

_"Chutanku..tu to bilkul Boss jaisa lagta hai...boss bhi bachpan me aisa..(coming close to the baby) tu Abhi hai kya..par Abhi to...ye kya ho raha hai"_

_"Aain"_

_Daya look at the source of voice and a thin, innocent tone he heard from the mouth of the baby...he pat his cheek and says: kya kaha tune_

_Baby smiled and exclaimed loudly: Aainnnn_

_Daya get back instantly: bacche bachpan mein aa uuu angu kehte hain aur ye AAIN...islie Boss aaj tak Aain ke peeche pada hai...par aisa (tensed tone) kaise ho sakta hai...(taking the baby in his lap) mujhe bureau jana hi hoga...haan he got up and only few steps he took when his feets get hooked at a place...he look at the baby and the baby chuckled rolling the eyes in a very similar way_

_Daya: Yahi time mila tha tujhe halka hone ka...Boss jaisa dikh raha hai aur harkatein bhi Boss jaisi kar raha hai..(placing him again on bed and removing his pants although his own T Shirt too which turned wet due to Pee) he murmured suspiciously: mujhe to lag raha hai tujhe Abhi ne hi tayar kar ke bheja hai ki ja aur Daya ko tang kar (in tention) ek to tention se mera dimag phat raha hai oopar se bade sahab ko abi hi washroom ka time mila hai wo bhi mere oopar...(he completely forget about his leg pain which is obviously hurting him but this time so many more issues were in front of him...he threw the small black pant inside a bucket and put some water in it) ye to ho gaya ab huggies kahan se laun...(thinking) haan ye sahi rahega...he got up again and took out his white hankerchief..the most big one...he tied it in baby's waist and adjusted it (wiping his sweat) ho gaya...(looking at baby lovingly) cute lag raha hai tu to bohot chutanku but this time Chutanku neither chuckled nor smiled instead he look at Daya with fiery eyes_

_Daya murmuring again: ye to ghoorta bhi Abhi ke jaise hai...par ye ghoor hi kyun raha hai wo bhi itne gusse me_

_Baby kicked Daya and started crying_

_Daya was utterly confused that what happened now...he picked up the baby and pampered him but this time nothing effect the little soul_

_Daya get frightened and sad too with this huge crying: bol na bacche kya chahiye...ab mai kaise samjhun..Abhi hota to jaroor samjh jata...ab kya karoon...kahan ho yaar Boss..aa jao please...kaisi ajeeb si situation hai ye...pata nahin ab ise...(he saw Baby looking at the fruit basket with fixed gaze while some saliva was also coming out from his lips)_

_"Lagta hai ise bhook lagi hai...ohh main samjha hi nahi...he took out the milk pack from fridge after lying baby on couch who sat down instantly looking at Daya with interest..where Daya's one eye was continuously on the baby"_

_He warm the milk... poured it in a bowl and took a spoon with himself walking really slow now due to much pain in his leg as well as head...he was much exhausted now_

_He tiredly sit in front of the baby and start feeding him with the help of spoon...Baby drink the milk quietly and quickly too telling Daya about the level of hunger of the little soul...He pat his head and says.."Tu hai to bohot pyara Chutanku... aur pata hai..main tujhe rakh bhi loonga...par tu Boss nahin hai na...(squirming) tu Abhi ho hi nahin sakta...(asking innocetly) nahin hai na tu Abhi..hai na_

_"aain"_

_Daya angrily: haan bus yahi to bolna ata hai..aain aain bus aur kuch bhi bol de...chal bol ki tu Abhi nahin hai_

_"Wo Abhijeet hi hai Daya"_

_Daya look up in shock and saw whole team standing right their along with Freddy too..._

_Daya standing up with the baby in lap: Sir aap ye keh rahe hain...ye Abhi kaise ho sakta hai..aur aap sab yahan_

_Acp sir: hum log bohot der se tumhe phone karne ki koshish kar rahe hain par tumhara phone band aa raha hai...isilie hum sab khidki se andar aaye...(in sad tone) Headquarters se pata chala hai ki mission ke dauran kisi tarah ke chemical reaction ki wajh se Abhijeet baccha ban gaya hai... bilkul chota baccha...wahi baccha jo is waqt tumhari god me hai_

_Daya shouting: sir ye aap kya keh rahe hain..aisa kaise ho sakta hai...ye Abhi kaise ho sakta hai_

_Pankaj: sir ye Abhijeet sir hi hain... dekhiye iske hath me unke jaisi watch hai_

_Purvi: Haan sir aur isne kapde bhi Abhijeet sir jaise pehne hain_

_Freddy sir showing the badge: aur ye bhi to Abhijeet sir ka hai_

_Acp sir taking the baby in his lap: aur ye husta bhi Abhijeet jaisa hai_

_"Aain"_

_Pankaj in dreamy tone: aain bhi Abhijeet sir jaise karta hai_

_Purvi: dekho Pankaj tumhe Abhijeet sir jaise hi ghoor raha hai_

_"Kahan hai Abhijeet...a female voice echoed and all heads turned toward her while Daya was looking at all of them bewildered._

_The baby look at the new entry and winked..._

_Freddy sir in shock: Doctor Tarika se flirt bhi kar raha hai_

_"Aur ye to dikhta bhi unke jaisa hai"_

_"Ek second ek second...ye Abhi nahin hai..theek hai ye Abhi nahin"_

_All together: Daya ye Abhijeet hai/ye Abhijeet sir hain Daya sir/ye Abhijeet hi hai Daya...yahi Abhijeet hai/ sir wo humare sir hain/chemical reaction hua hai/ab wo jawan rahenge/sir aap unhe bada kariyega/sirrr_

_"**NAHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN**"_

The normal breathes came back after few seconds and till then he is inside a protective embrace...

"Dayaa..kuch nahin hua...tum theek ho.. sab theek hai"

Daya jerked the person and the person look at him in confusion whereas Daha exclaimed: Boss tum bade ho gaye

"Aain"

Daya angrily: Aain nahin ye Aain mut bolna tum... bachpan me bhi Aain aain karte rhte the

Abhijeet: Daya ye kya anap shanap bol rahe ho

Daya: tumpar chemical reaction hua tha na...tum bacche ban gaye the

Abhijeet angrily: dekha sir..sahab ka dimag poora hi kharab ho gaya hai

Acp sir in tough tone: Dawaiyan kyun nhin lin time se... aur kis baat ka stress lekar baithe the jo behosh ho gaye... wo to dopahr ko Pankaj khana lekar pohncha tab pata chala tum andar behosh pade ho...aur ab ye ulti seedhi batein kar rahe ho...aur TV bhi on tha tumhare ghar ka...(scolding him) chain se so nahin sakte the kya jaroorat thi exert hone ki

Abhijeet: Sir TV ke bina sahab ka khana kahan digest hota hai

Daya pass him a deadly glare while Acp sir warned: Abhijeet

Abhijeet shut his mouth instantly and Acp Pradyuman ordered: ab tum do din tak hospital mein hi rahoge

Abhijeet: par sir main aa gaya hoon na..main khayal rakh loonga Daya ka

Acp sir sarcastically: aur tum to superhero ho..ye jo itni chotein mission se laga kar laye ho...(to Nurse) sister ye bagal wala bed in sahab ke lie book kar lein

Abhijeet pleading tone: So..sorry sir...Daya hospital me hi rahega...okay Daya

Daya look at him angrily...

Acp sir left both of them alone and Abhijeet asked in soft tone: Kya hua tha Daya

Daya look at him and told him the whole...

Abhijeet listened the whole as he was strictly warned by Daya not to laugh but at the end he was laughing madly...

"Kya Daya..aisa bhi koi sapna dekhta hai...aur sapne mein bhi mai wo bhi Baby..kya Daya"

Daya: main Baby's Day Out dekh raha tha...na jaane kab aankh lag gayi aur wo sapna

Abhijeet seeing him restless: acha theek hai sapna hi to tha...itna pareshan hone ki kya jroorat hai...(naughty tone) aur sapne mein dekha bhi to mujhe...(dramatically) dhanya bhag humare

Daya irritatingly on this leg pulling session: main miss kar raha tha tumhe...chotein bhi to lagi hain na itni sari

Abhijeet: accha to ye missing side effects hain

Daya covering his face with blanket: jao jakar mere discharge paper banwao nahi to tumhe garam garam doodh pila dunga aur fresh bhi nahi karwaunga...(laughing) pata hai Boss...wo tumhare Baby replica ne mujh par washroom bhi ki (sleepy tone) par tum aaye kaise Boss

"subah wapas aya tha mission se...seedha Headquarters jaana pada..sir mile to pata chala tujhe chot aai hai...surprise dene ke lie phone nahi kia...aur baad me to number hi band...sahab ne hi surprise de daala mujhe..aur phir movie dekhte hue at pata sa sapna dekh kar behosh bhi ho gaye...kya ho ga tera Daya"

He look down and saw his pal sleeping peacefully and he smiled with: Aain (smiley tone) ye to so bhi gaya... chalo Abhijeet babu sarkar ka hukum bajao.. discharge ka jugad bithao...waise ya aise..ravan se to pared pakki hi hai... he left the room after patting his pal's chest who was busy in his dreamland with his Chutanku Boss Baby and smiling ear to ear.

* * *

**So kaisa laga...**

**specially Coolak didu..apko kaisa laga**

**Review must and let me know**

**Thanku so much frnds**

**Now time to sleep**

**So good night**

**u all plz enjoy :)**


End file.
